daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Reau Mahariel
Reau Mahariel is an Dalish hunter hailing originally from the Frostback Mountains until Avvar forced the clan to flee to the Brecilian Forest of Ferelden. Overview Physical Appearance Prior to Origins she had waist length wavy hair. Reau has short, wavy, wispy brushed back white hair. Her complexion is extremely fair as she is more, or less Albino. Her eyes are large, and almond shaped. They are a deep red color. Adequately muscular arms, and quite muscular legs. She also has unfinished Vallaslin, and bodily tattoos on her shoulder area, down the arms, and legs. On the left side of her forehead she has a nik from sparring with Leliana. On her right forearm she has a long thin scar that wraps around to the elbow from dueling Loghain. Personality * Direct, to the point. * Sarcastic 'Talents and Skills' * Archery * Navigation / Tracking * Lockpicking * Pickpocketing * Skilled Lute player * Good at singing Biography History Here's what happened before the events of the game, son. In-game Joining the Grey Wardens - 'Reau helps feed The Hungry Deserter. She also helps muzzle the Mabari Hound. '''The Grey Wardens' Cache - '''Fighting is the last thing wants to do when every part of her feels on fire, yet she will powers through, and collects the Darkspawn Blood Viles. Reau see the dead Missionary Jogby, and goes to the Archway to retrieve the items. They find all of the Chasind Sign Trails, and is confused. Apon meeting Morrigan she asks Morrigan politely if she can take them to her mother to retrieve the Treaties. Reau tells the group to shut it. She tells Flemmeth Thank You, it is unexpected. '''The Tower of Ishal - '''At the base of the tower Reau, and Alistair fight along with the Soldier, and the Mage. '''Lothering and the Imperial Highway -' Reau thanks Flemeth for rescuing them from the Tower, and accepts the help of Morrigan. Reau, and company kill the Bandits taking from people. She then helps the people of Lothering with traps, poison, healing poultices, and killing infected animals. She delivers the Amulet of the dead Templar to his friend. Reau recruits Leliana, and Sten. 'A Paragon of Her Kind - ' 'Broken Circle -' 'Nature of the Beast -' 'The Arl of Redcliffe -' 'The Urn of Sacred Ashes -' 'The Landsmeet -' 'The Dark Ritual - ' 'The Battle of Denerim -' '''Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Keeper Marathari -''' 'Ashalle -' 'Merril -' 'Tamlen -' 'Dog -' 'Morrigan -' 'Alistair -' 'Leliana -' 'Zevran -' 'Sten -' 'Whynne -' 'Loghain -' '''Miscellaneous Redcliffe * Last will and Testament - Reau brings the Sealed Lockbox to Jetta in the Redcliffe Chantry. * Lost in the Castle - Reau find the blacksmiths daughter, and rescues her. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Screenshot20170729230320188.jpg|Reau saying goodbye to Merrill. Screenshot20170730215701312.jpg|Unimpressed probably. Screenshot20170803080152033.jpg|Finding the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Screenshot20170807132532776.jpg|Just another day 'Warden-ing'. Screenshot20170804103036597.jpg|Rather not, but here we go anyways. Screenshot20170820193457742.jpg|New Companion! He screams a lot, and has knifes for hands. Screenshot20170729230753437.jpg|Arrival at Ostagar. "Try to be decent Reau" "Nev'r!" Screenshot20170730004934445.jpg|Tower of Ishal. Screenshot20170731025158802.jpg|Competing in The Proving. Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Elf Category:Rogue Category:Duelist Category:Ranger Category:Mahariel Category:RVVU98